Pêle mêle
by Expensive-taste
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, ceci n'est pas une fic, mais un ensemble de petits textes très différents ayant pour le moment en commun Drago Malefoy..
1. Coup de sang

**Voilà, j'ai quelques petits textes qui "traînent" dans mon ordi, trop longs pour être des drabbles, mais trop courts pour être des OS... alors je les réunis ici, ça en fera un par chapitre. Pour le moment, leur seul dénominateur commun est Drago Malefoy, mais ça peut changer par la suite.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Coup de sang<strong>

**.**

Drago Malefoy quitta le salon à grandes enjambées, l'air furibond. Il en avait marre, ras la casquette, plein le zob ! Il avait encore déplu à sa grandeur Lucius Malefoy ! Et pourquoi cette fois-ci ? Hein, on vous le demande ? Vous allez rire, il y a vraiment de quoi, parce qu'il avait mis son épingle à cravate à l'envers ! Il s'était pris une avoinée pour _CA_ ! Il résista à l'envie de fracasser la porte de sa chambre de toutes ses forces, il n'allait pas aggraver son cas…

C'était tellement ridicule, qu'il en aurait rit s'il n'avait pas eu autant envie de pleurer. Pourquoi ? C'était la question qu'il se posait à chaque fois : pourquoi devait-il subir ça ? Il avait presque 16 ans, merde ! Son père ne pourrait-il pas, une fois dans sa vie, le laisser respirer ? Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cette existence où il était brimé en permanence où tout devait être sous contrôle et surtout pas laissé au hasard. Même chez lui, dans sa propre maison, et sans personne d'autre que ses parents pour le voir, il ne pouvait être un tant soi peu décontracté. Il ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler et un visage s'imposa d'office dans son esprit : Ronald Weasley.

Pourquoi lui ? C'était très simple, Drago l'enviait depuis des années. Il rêvait d'avoir une famille telle que la sienne, pleine de frères et sœurs, un peu déjantée, pas du tout à cheval sur l'étiquette et aimante. Il jalousait sa vie, cet idiot avait tout pour lui et ne s'en rendait même pas compte ! Il avait l'insigne honneur d'être le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, il avait réussi là où lui avait échoué, il était grand et bien bâti, alors que lui était fluet et trop petit à son goût et en plus, il était, oh bonheur suprême d'après Drago, roux. Que n'aurait-il donné pour avoir ses cheveux ! Cette couleur flamboyante était sublime, pas comme les siens, d'un blond fadasse, il les détestait… et puis ses yeux aussi, d'un bleu outremer si profond qu'ils évoquaient l'évasion et pas la déprime comme les siens ! Gris ! Les yeux gris des Black, d'une tristesse à pleurer. Comme il aurait aimé s'évader dans cet océan à l'instant même et partir d'ici où il étouffait lentement. La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun était la couleur pâle de leur peau, mais la sienne était parsemée de tâches se son qui l'égayait et la rendait moins uniforme et insipide. Il soupira.

Et encore une fois, il rêva, rêva qu'il était Ronald Weasley, un adolescent libre d'agir à sa guise, de s'habiller n'importe comment, aimé pour lui et non pas Drago Malefoy. Et puis, ce prénom aussi ! A quoi avaient pensé ses parents en l'affublant d'un prénom pareil ! Pourquoi pas Dragon ou Dracula, pendant qu'on y était ! C'est vrai quoi, il était ridicule, même ses surnoms l'étaient, il ne supportait plus d'entendre Pansy hurler « Dray ! » ou « Drakichou ! » à longueur de journée… Ron, c'était quand même beaucoup mieux, court, simple, avec un _je-ne-sais-quoi_ d'affectueux. Et si on roulait légèrement le « r », c'était comme un ronronnement. _Rrrroonnn_…

Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de se rapprocher de lui, au lieu de l'insulter et de le rabaisser ! Mais il n'avait pas le droit, parce qu'il était un traitre à son sang… une _persona non gratta_. Drago rouvrit les yeux et laissa la marée grise déborder ses paupières, inonder ses oreilles, mouiller ses cheveux et finir par imbiber l'oreiller.


	2. Perfection ?

**Deuxième petit écrit qui concerne toujours le physique d'un des protagonistes (et pas le moindre !) vous devinerez facilement de qui je parle.**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans la foulée de « coup de sang », je précise car la fin peut paraître absconse autrement !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Perfection ?<strong>

**.**

Beau.

C'est invariablement le premier mot qui vient à l'esprit quand on le voit, et encore, c'est bien peu dire… Tout en lui frôle la perfection, à un tel point que la plupart du temps, on reste fasciné par cette apparition et on se prend à le détailler sans aucune pudeur, comme s'il s'agissait d'une magnifique sculpture de marbre blanc tout droit sortie de l'esprit enfiévré et inspiré d'un artiste de la Grèce antique, exposé aux regards envieux des visiteurs d'un musée.

On essaye d'imaginer l'invisible, masqué par ce tissu malvenu, ce torse finement musclé, ces hanches étroites, écrin d'une virilité nécessairement flatteuse, ce dos large athlétique, ces fesses charnues et fermes, ces jambes longilignes… et on contemple alors ce qui s'offre sans entrave à nos regards avides.

Sa peau laiteuse d'abord, d'une pâleur qui pourrait paraître maladive mais qui semble aussi douce que la plus fine des soies

ses mains, longues et fines, captivantes tant leurs mouvements ne sont que grâce et élégance

ses lèvres, pleines et sensuelles, délicatement colorées, qui détonneraient presque dans un visage si masculin et viril pourtant tout en finesse

ses yeux, d'une teinte changeante au gré de ses humeurs, passant du bleu clair au gris foncé, bordés de longs cils et qui vous fixent avec une intensité qui peut s'avérer effrayante

ses cheveux enfin, blonds, mais pas n'importe quel blond, non, cette couleur si spéciale propre aux très jeunes enfants, cette blondeur irréelle des bébés, que l'on prête si volontiers aux anges…

Tant de perfection réunie en une seule personne pourrait passer pour un outrage, mais la nature donne souvent d'un côté ce qu'elle reprend de l'autre…


	3. 1er baiser

**Un peu différent cette fois, les personnages n'ont pas de noms, mais sont facilement reconnaissables ! Bonne lecture.**

**Petite bise à pirate-grenouille ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>LE BAISER<strong>

Ils avaient roulés dans l'herbe fraiche encore humide de rosée par endroit. La violence de leur ixième altercation les avait entrainés loin dans le parc cette fois, hors de la vue des autres, lassés de leur rivalité stérile et pourtant sans cesse répétée, se nourrissant à une source apparemment inépuisable. Leurs corps se débattaient l'un contre l'autre, dans un ballet de coups et d'évitements, ponctué d'insultes et de cris. L'épuisement les prit, le souffle leur vint à manquer, la hargne les quitta laissant place à un apaisement bienvenu.

Etendus par terre côte à côte, haletants et endoloris, ils reprenaient leur souffle. D'un même et lent mouvement, ils tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre, s'observèrent un long moment indécis, avant d'éclater de rire, un rire fou, salvateur. Reprenant leur sérieux, ils se rapprochèrent. Le brun se positionna au dessus du blond et le fixa.

Allongé sur lui jusqu'à la taille, appuyé sur un coude, il caressa son visage d'une main légère, tel un aveugle qui veut graver les traits d'une personne chère dans sa mémoire. Il posa ses lèvres hésitantes sur ces paupières closes, ce front lisse, ces joues pâles rosies par le rire, comme trop intimidé par cette bouche pleine entrouverte, légèrement enflée. Il s'en approcha lentement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal effarouché à apprivoiser. Il en traça les contours du bout des doigts, fasciné par ce renflement charnu délicatement coloré. Son index s'en retrouva momentanément prisonnier, aussitôt libéré.

Il souri, si près qu'ils mélangèrent leurs respirations. Sa bouche osa enfin toucher au fruit défendu, d'un effleurement d'abord, s'éloignant un instant pour mieux revenir, conforté par le frémissement de ce corps sous le sien. Il les fit se rencontrer à nouveau, plus longuement. Insatisfait, il l'entrouvrit et dévora doucement celle offerte par son compagnon. Une agréable chaleur l'envahissait, il prit de l'assurance, senti des doigts dans ses cheveux. Deux mains le plaquèrent plus étroitement et une langue timide vint à la rencontre de la sienne. Elles se goutèrent et s'apprécièrent, aussi s'enhardirent-elles et commencèrent la visite de leurs antres respectifs. La découverte fut si agréable, qu'elles ne voulurent plus se quitter, entamant un dialogue leur procurant des sensations sans cesse renouvelées, toujours plus poussées, encore plus intimes, les entrainant au-delà des mots, dans un autre monde, ou plus rien n'existait d'autre que ce contact inattendu, irréel. Ils laissèrent le plaisir les envahir, prendre le contrôle de leurs esprits.

Ils gémirent et ce simple murmure éclata comme le tonnerre dans un ciel d'été et cela les fit refaire surface, hébétés. Ils se regardèrent, effarés par ce moment d'égarement, s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, se relevèrent et disparurent en courant dans des directions opposées, plus troublés qu'ils ne l'auraient dû.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, plus rien ne serrai comme avant… deux enfants étaient entrés dans le monde des adultes.


	4. Colin

**Aller, on change de personnage cette fois-ci ! Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Je m'appelle Colin<strong>

**_.-._**

Bonjour. Je m'appelle Colin. Colin Crivey.

Je vis en Angleterre, étudie à Poudlard et ai un jeune frère Denis.

Dans la vie j'ai deux passions : la photographie et… Harry. Harry Potter.

Je pourrais passer des heures à vous en parler, d'ailleurs, j'ai réussi à combiner mes 2 amours, je suis le photographe « attitré » du Survivant. Bien sur, je ne lui ai jamais demandé d'autorisation, il ne voudrait pas, il est si modeste.

J'aimerais passer ma vie à le photographier. A chaque fois que je le vois c'est plus fort que moi, il est tellement parfait, tellement beau, sa peau accroche la lumière et ses yeux vous transpercent, il a une présence, un charisme si puissant, qu'il irradie la pellicule. Il a beau s'habiller n'importe comment, on dirait que cela ajoute à son charme. Rien ne peut l'enlaidir.

Je passe tout mon temps libre à l'observer, je ne m'en lasse pas, c'est comme ça depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Je n'aurais jamais cru éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour un autre garçon, mais voilà, je l'aime. C'est sans espoir, je le sais, il ne me voit pas, pour lui, je n'existe même pas… ou presque.

A force de le regarder, j'ai fini par bien le connaître, peut-être mieux que certaines personnes qui se disent ses amis. Je connais tous ces petits gestes du quotidien, quand il passe sa main dans ses cheveux par exemple, c'est qu'il est nerveux ou mal à l'aise, quand il remonte ses lunettes, c'est qu'il réfléchi avant de répondre. Je sais ce qu'il préfère manger, son dessert favori (la tarte à la mélasse), son extraordinaire habileté au Quidditch. Ses colères face à l'injustice, à l'intolérance, son combat inégal contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom...

Sa façon de rougir quand on le complimente m'émeut.

J'aime tous ses sourires, il faut le voir quand il est heureux, il est magnifique, malheureusement, cela ne lui arrive pas si souvent. La plupart de ses sourires sont tristes ou forcés, ils ne se reflètent pas dans ses yeux. Il est si mélancolique, ça a empiré quand son parrain est mort.

J'ai enquêté sur son passé chez les moldus, je sais ce qu'il a dû endurer, le placard, les privations, le mépris, la méchanceté…

Sa vie est difficile, je le sais, et comme j'aimerais en faire partie ! J'aurais tant à lui donner, j'effacerais ses larmes, le ferais rire, réchaufferais son cœur, je m'oublierais pour lui, il serait le centre de mon monde. Je le soutiendrais, l'aimerais, ferais tout pour lui, tout… mais cela n'arrivera jamais, si ce n'est dans mes rêves.

La plupart du temps, il parait éteint, écrasé par le poids des responsabilités qui pèsent sur ses épaules, pourtant, il lui arrive de s'allumer, de s'enflammer même, il devient si vivant que c'en est douloureux. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un _autre_ qui ranime la vie en lui, oui un _autre_… beau, aristocratique, intelligent, arrogant, insupportable, un _autre_ que j'ai envie de tuer dès qu'il apparaît. Tout le monde croit qu'ils se détestent, mais moi je sais que c'est faux. J'ai observé _l'autre_ aussi, et c'est pareil pour lui, sa physionomie change quand ils sont ensembles, ses yeux s'illuminent immédiatement, ils brillent, mais pas de haine... C'est incroyable d'être aveugles à ce point.

Ils s'aiment et ne s'en rendent pas compte… surement qu'ils souffrent chacun de leur côté de se croire haï par celui qu'ils aiment. Parfois, je voudrais aller trouver Harry et lui dire que _l'autre_ est dans le même état, lui dire qu'il doit le voir et lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais le plus souvent, je me dis que non, _l'autre_ ne mérite pas Harry, ce sale prétentieux adorateur du mage noir n'est pas quelqu'un pour lui.

Comment peuvent-ils s'aimer ? Ils sont si différents, le yin et le yang, la glace et le feu, le mal et le bien… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'Harry peut trouver à ce sale type, franchement, il est détestable ! ça ne devrait pas être possible, Harry est trop pur, naïf, innocent, il le souille rien qu'en le regardant, alors ses mains sur lui... j'en frisonne de dégoût.

Je voudrais n'avoir rien remarqué, oublier ce que j'ai vu, ce que je sais. J'ai mal. Je ne suis rien, personne, juste cet « enquiquineur de Crivey avec son appareil photo », jamais je ne pourrais l'intéresser, je suis insignifiant, pas comme _l'autre_ ! Je suis jaloux de _lui_, parce qu'il peut l'avoir si une fois il a le courage de faire un pas vers lui. Et je prie pour qu'il ne le fasse jamais. Harry l'oubliera, il ne peut pas être heureux avec _lui_, c'est impossible, impensable, pire : contre-nature.

Je devrais lui faire la peau à cet immonde Mangemort, nettoyer la surface de la terre de cette engeance que représente sa famille de sang-pur dégénéré. Je rendrais service au monde, c'est une certitude, mais il l'aime et jamais il ne me pardonnerait cela et je ne veux pas qu'il se souvienne de mon existence de cette façon.

Et puis surtout, même si _l'autre_ était mort, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il me tomberait dans les bras… même si je suis blond moi aussi, je ne suis pas _lui_. J'essaye de me faire une raison, mais mon cœur ne veut rien savoir. J'ai conscience d'être un égoïste, je devrais m'effacer devant _l'autre_ puisque je veux son bonheur, mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis trop intimement persuadé qu'ils n'ont rien à faire ensemble…

Voilà, vous en avez appris un peu sur moi, c'est pitoyable, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais vous savez, j'aimerais être assez fort pour le conquérir, ou au pire l'oublier, c'est si douloureux d'être adolescent et amoureux d'une personne inaccessible…


	5. Qui va à la chasse

**Salut tout le monde ! (enfin ceux et surtout celles, qui lisent ! :-) )**

**Ca fait un bon bout de temps que j'ai déserté FF... révisions obligent ! Mais j'ai décidé de faire une pause avant de voir mon pauvre crâne exploser et je vous soumets un nouveau texte qui à l'origine devait être le début d'une fic dont l'inspiration m'a fuit. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Qui va à la chasse…<strong>

**.**

- Blaise ! Je vais te tuer !

Drago Malefoy débarqua comme une furie par la cheminée de l'appartement de son futur ex-ami.

- Où te caches-tu espèce de traitre ? Hurla le habituellement si calme et distingué blond.

- _Stupefix !_

Avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre mouvement pour se défendre, l'ancien Serpentard se retrouva immobilisé et chu, fort peu gracieusement, dans un fauteuil tout proche.

- Drago… j'attendais ta visite.

Le noir dardait le corps stupefixé d'un regard froid, très inattendu chez lui, ses lèvres charnues tordues en un rictus de dégoût. En retour, les yeux gris le fixaient avec une rage dévastatrice. Il ricana sinistrement en s'approchant.

- Que croyais-tu ? Que j'allais laisser passer cette occasion ? Non mais tu rêves en couleur mon pauvre vieux ! C'est toi qui l'a largué je te rappelle, il était dans un sale état, je me suis baissé pour ramasser les morceaux, rien de plus… depuis le temps que j'en rêvais. Je l'aime moi, pas comme toi, aristo à la manque ! Et je lui montre, moi ! Je n'ais pas honte de sortir avec lui, moi ! Je ne me cache pas, moi !

Les yeux de Blaise flamboyaient, fiévreux, à la limite de la folie.

- Tu n'es qu'un connard égoïste et lâche ! Rentre chez toi te marier avec la pouffiasse choisie par tes chers parents et laisse nous tranquille. Et si jamais tu l'as aimé un jour, ne t'approche plus de lui, il sera plus heureux sans toi, il ne veut plus te voir de toute façon. Je vais te libérer, mais si tu tentes quoi que se soit contre moi, comprend bien qu'Harry saura immédiatement que c'est toi. _Finite incantatem_.

Le corps de Drago tremblait de colère, mais il ne bougea pas, se contentant de s'asseoir correctement.

- Tu es une immonde pourriture Zabini, tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas le choix… siffla-t-il.

- Arrête tes conneries ! Bien sûr que tu l'as le choix, seulement tu es trop trouillard pour t'assumer, t'es majeur que je sache, on ne peut plus rien t'imposer !

- C'est prévu depuis ma naissance ! S'insurgea le blond, je suis déjà lié à Astoria !

- Foutaises. Le monde a changé, tu sais parfaitement que ce genre de lien peut être rompu sans problème maintenant, par contre, le mariage... casse toi, tu me débectes. Comment ai-je pu être ami avec toi ?

Les 2 hommes s'affrontèrent du regard une dernière fois. Finalement, le blond tourna les talons et disparu comme il était venu.

Blaise frissonna et se dirigea vers le bar. Il se servit un verre de whisky pur feu et s'affala dans le canapé. Il regarda d'un air absent la Gazette du sorcier posée sur la table basse devant lui. Un gros titre s'étalait en première page : « Le Survivant amoureux ! » avec dessous une photo d'Harry et Blaise, main dans la main sur le chemin de Traverse. L'article commençait ainsi : « Le très célèbre Harry Potter, héros des temps modernes aurait-il (enfin !) trouvé l'amour ? C'est ce qu'il semblerait si on se réfère à ce que de nombreux témoins nous ont rapporté. En effet, Harry Potter a été vu se promenant en compagnie du très charmant Blaise Zabini, qui, rappelons le, a été espion durant la guerre et a reçu, à ce titre, la médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin 2ème classe, l'attitude des deux hommes ne laissant pas planer le moindre doute sur la nature de leur relation (…) »

Il y était arrivé, il avait réalisé son vœu le plus cher. Il souffla de dédain quand il se rappela la fois où il s'était confié à Drago, et ce qui en avait découlé. Il ferma les yeux, revoyant la scène.

Les 2 garçons étaient dans la chambre du tout nouvel appartement du noir. Ils entretenaient une relation ambiguë, à la fois amicale et sexuelle. Tous les 2 étaient gays, mais le blond ne l'assumait pas et Blaise ne pouvait pas trop se permettre de s'afficher comme tel durant ces temps encore troublés d'immédiat après-guerre, aussi se cachaient-ils. Il avait ouvert son cœur à son ami ce jour là, lui confiant qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon inaccessible : Harry Potter. Drago avait d'abord été surpris, puis s'était moqué de lui.

L'héritier des Malefoy n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil, avait un caractère de chien, des idées bien arrêtées, il était égoïste, orgueilleux, tyranique, mais il était beau, le genre de beauté froide sous laquelle couve le feu. Et il savait parfaitement en tirer profit. A la suite de l'aveu de son ami, il se prit à mieux observer son ex-ennemi et se mit en tête de le séduire. Il lui fallut quelques mois pour parvenir à ses fins, mais le naïf Gryffondor se fit prendre au piège.

Blaise ricana. C'avait été de sa faute aussi, s'il n'avait pas été aussi paralysé devant le brun… ils étaient devenus des copains ( ?) à défaut d'être plus et se côtoyaient régulièrement. Potter ne s'était pas remis avec Ginny et même s'il était hétéro, il aurait pu tenter sa chance. Au lieu de cela, il avait laissé Malefoy manœuvrer en toute liberté et remporter le gros lot devant son nez. Il lui en avait voulut, à mort, mais avait dû s'incliner, Harry était ferré, et bien accroché, ça crevait les yeux. Alors bêtement, il avait continué à être l'ami de Drago, pour continuer à voir Potter. Cette situation le détruisait à petit feu, mais que pouvait-il faire contre le blond ? Harry ne voyait que lui et Drago s'était attaché au brun, l'avait dit à Blaise l'écrasant encore un peu plus sous le regret.

Mais c'était terminé !

Cet imbécile peroxydé avait perdu, Harry était à lui à présent. Qu'avait-il cru ? Qu'un homme tel que le Survivant allait se contenter d'être l'amant caché d'un Malefoy ? Oh que non… Drago avait poussé sa chance trop loin cette fois ci.

Bien fait.


	6. La fièvre au corps

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Une fois n'est pas coutume... ce que vous allez lire est tout simplement un de mes (nombreux?) fantasmes! Et oui, j'adorerais danser un tango dans les bras d'un bel apollon tel que notre blond préféré... le seul problème est que je n'ai absolument aucune grâce (lol).**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>La fièvre au corps<strong>

.

Drago Malefoy apparut sur la scène et le silence se fit instantanément dans la salle un peu dissipée. La lumière baissa. Il s'arrêta en son milieu et attendit, droit comme un i, le menton relevé, fixant un point fixe devant lui. Un faisceau clair entoura aussitôt sa longiligne silhouette, simplement vêtue d'un pantalon noir ajusté et d'une chemise blanche cintrée.

Soudain, la musique débuta, lente tout d'abord. Le blond remonta posément ses bras au dessus de sa tête et claqua des doigts. Une femme surgit de l'autre côté du décor. Elle s'approcha de lui, doucement, à pas glissants, dans l'ombre, comme hypnotisé et stoppa net à quelques centimètres de lui, avant de se retourner comme pour s'échapper.

D'un mouvement brusque, il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira vers lui. Pansy Parkinson pivota et buta contre le torse musclé en partie dévoilé par la chemise blanche largement ouverte et y posa sa paume. Elle le défiait, les yeux dans les yeux, la tête rejetée en arrière. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient lourdement dans son dos, retenus entre eux en une queue de cheval bien serrée sur le haut du crâne qui dégageait son visage fin.

Drago la relâcha. Elle s'éloigna de 2 pas en arrière et ils commencèrent à se tourner autour sans se lâcher du regard. Puis, se collant à son dos, Pansy posa ses mains sur les flancs du blond et descendit ainsi jusqu'à ses mollets, le caressant sur toute la longueur. D'un geste vif, il fit un pas en avant puis se retourna pendant qu'elle se relevait. Le blond saisit la main gauche de sa partenaire et posa la droite sur le bas de ses reins la faisant se cambrer. Il avança une jambe moulée dans son pantalon sombre entre celles de la jeune femme qui recula une des siennes, la découvrant.

Le couple débuta une série de petits pas rapides, tournant, avançant, reculant tour à tour. Leurs corps souples se rapprochaient pour mieux s'éloigner, l'homme se penchait sur la femme, semblant vouloir embrasser son cou, ses lèvres, alors qu'elle esquivait gracieusement ses tentatives.

Les pans de la robe rouge sang porté par Pansy virevoltaient autour de ses jambes fuselées, laissant entrevoir son porte-jarretelles noir. Le dos nu de l'adolescente se pliait sous les assauts de son partenaire dans leur corps à corps sensuel. Celui-ci ceintura la taille fine de sa cavalière et la souleva tandis que celle-ci, agrippée à son avant-bras, relevait son genou sur sa hanche. Elle reposa pied à terre après avoir viré 2 fois dans les bras puissants qui l'enserraient.

Les danseurs se repoussèrent et tournant sur elle-même, Pansy traversa la moitié de l'estrade. Drago prit un léger élan et se laissa glisser, un genou au sol jusqu'à elle. Elle prit sa main tendue et lui fit décrire un cercle autour d'elle avant qu'il ne la saisisse à bras le corps et ne la fasse ployer sous lui et qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux, front contre front, la brune entre les jambes du blond penché sur elle.

La musique cessa et le silence se fit. Tous les étudiants, médusés, regardaient, encore sous le charme, les 2 danseurs immobiles. Puis, sans crier gare, les premiers applaudissements retentirent, se transformant rapidement en ovation. Drago se redressa et aida Pansy à se relever et ils saluèrent le public, un petit sourire aux lèvres : chaud show, le spectacle de fin d'année…


	7. Le secret de Théo

**Non, je ne vous ai pas abandonné, j'ai juste du boulot... mais l'autre soir, j'ai vu un doc sur je ne sais plus quelle chaîne sur les bébés dont le sexe n'est pas bien défini au départ et qu'on "force" à devenir l'un ou l'autre, avec tous les risques que ça comporte... et ça m'a inspiré cette histoire avec Théodore Nott.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Le secret de Théodore<strong>

**-ö*ö-**

**D**'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été ainsi. Aujourd'hui, je sais que ce n'est pas « normal », mais je n'y peux rien.

Je suis fils unique et orphelin de mère. Mon père et elle m'ont eu sur le tard et elle est morte durant ma sixième année, je n'ai jamais su de quoi. Je suis un garçon solitaire, mais c'est une chose assez habituelle chez les vieilles familles de sang-purs, je ne suis pas le seul, les Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et autres Zabini n'ont qu'un seul héritier. Evidemment, si une fille est l'ainée, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle ne soit pas unique…

J'ai une constitution délicate, comme ma mère dit-on, au grand dam de mon père qui m'aurait préféré comme lui, grand et large. Mais je suis intelligent et ça fait sa fierté, il dit que je suis promis à un brillant avenir. Peut-être. Je ne suis pas ambitieux, mais je ferais mon possible pour le combler.

Enfant déjà, j'aimais aller dans la chambre de ma mère, j'y jouais durant des heures, j'entrainais mon elfe de maison Poussa avec moi. Elle est très douée pour les sorts d'habillement, c'est elle qui s'occupait de la garde-robe de ma mère. Elle avait de si belles toilettes aux couleurs chatoyantes et de très beau bijoux aussi, offerts par mon père ou venant de sa famille. J'aimais particulièrement les boucles d'oreilles en rubis, le rouge sombre s'accorde si bien aux cheveux sombres, les miens à cette époque étaient longs et Poussa me faisait des coiffures qui dégageaient mon cou gracile et mon visage.

Je mettais ses vêtements et il me semblait être elle. Je prenais le temps de bien choisir et Poussa faisait en sorte que ce soit à ma taille. Un jour, Drago est venu passer la journée chez moi et je l'ai amené dans mon royaume. Il est si différent des autres, tellement beau. Nous avons joué à nous marier et quand je lui ai dit que plus tard nous le ferions pour de vrai, il m'a répondu avec un petit rire que ce n'était pas possible car nous étions deux garçons… Ca m'a rendu triste.

Deux ans plus tard, j'entrais à Poudlard où je retrouvais la plupart de mes « amis ». Je mets des guillemets car, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis, les autres me trouve trop bizarre. J'allais sans surprise à Serpentard avec Drago et les autres et eu la chance de partager leur dortoir. En vivant ainsi 24 heures sur 24 avec eux, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais le seul à avoir cet attrait pour les vêtements féminins. Nos uniformes étaient loin d'être seyants, même faits sur mesures, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise dedans.

Mon attirance pour Drago n'a pas faiblie et j'ai pris conscience d'une chose cette année : je l'aime. Vraiment. En fait, je l'ai aimé dès que nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais je ne savais pas reconnaître ce sentiment. Maintenant, si. Et ça fait mal car jamais il ne m'aimera, je ne l'intéresse pas. Même son amitié m'est inaccessible. Il est tel un prince au dessus de nous, les Malefoy sont puissants et craints, ils sont faits pour diriger. Et Drago devra épouser une fille…

Pourquoi suis-je né garçon ? La nature s'est trompée avec moi, ce n'est pas ce que je suis à l'intérieur. Si j'étais né femme, il ne m'aurait pas dit non, quand, à huit ans, je lui avais dit qu'on se marierait tous les deux, on se serait fait une promesse, et un Malefoy tient toujours ses promesses. J'aurais fait une fille plus qu'acceptable, au moins aussi jolie que Daphnée, j'aurais été à sa hauteur, je le sais, je suis né pour ça. Où est l'erreur ? A quoi je sers maintenant ? Pourquoi mon cœur saigne… A quoi servira ce sang-pur qui courre dans mes veines, si ce n'est pour le partager avec lui.

J'ai mal et personne ne s'en soucie, mais bientôt, la guerre nous rattrapera tous et plus rien n'aura d'importance. Alors ce soir, j'ai mis la plus belle robe de Mère, en shantung de soie rouge et la fameuse parure en rubis, Poussa m'a coiffé et maquillé, je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi et je la rassure puis lui demande de partir. J'admire mon reflet dans la psyché une dernière fois. Ce que je m'apprête à faire est égoïste, je le sais, mais je suis fatigué, je ne veux pas être Mangemort. Et puis quelle différence cela peut bien faire après tout ? Mourir sur un champ de bataille, après avoir blessé et tué est-il plus honorable ?

Je bois la petite fiole que j'ai achetée à l'Allée des Embrumes et m'allonge sur le lit en prenant soin de ne pas faire de plis à ma toilette. Je regarde une dernière fois cette photo de Drago prise à Noël, la pose sur mon cœur et ferme enfin les yeux, avec un peu de chance, je te retrouverais, maman…


	8. Contemplation

**Contemplation**

**.**

_Cours de potions, 15h00, dernier cours de la journée._

Il est là, assis au premier rang comme le bon élève qu'il est. Il se tient bien droit sur sa chaise, mais pas raide comme s'il y était contraint, non chez lui, c'est naturel.

Il sort ses affaires de son sac : une plume d'aigle américain noire et blanche, un encrier en bronze ciselé, du parchemin, le meilleur bien sûr et enfin ses livres.

Il ordonne le tout sur son bureau, ses gestes sont précis, calculés, fruit d'une longue habitude ?

Le cours commence. Il saisit sa plume, la trempe délicatement dans l'encre sépia et l'essore légèrement contre le rebord de verre. Rogue débite son texte et il prend des notes, l'empennage fendu gratte la surface de papier régulièrement. Son écriture est comme lui : distinguée et harmonieuse, mais dure aussi. Ses longs doigts volent au dessus de la feuille qui se colore au fur et à mesure.

Le professeur a fini sa « dictée ». Il suspend son geste, semblant rassembler ses pensées. Les tectrices blanches se posent juste sous son nez pointu et descendent lentement comme une caresse sur ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton. Il réitère son mouvement. Encore, et encore… Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'être une plume…

Enfin, il sort de sa bulle et repose tout à sa place avant de prendre le livre à la page indiquée. Ses prunelles grises passent rapidement sur la liste des ingrédients et il se lève avec élégance. Je suis des yeux ce corps svelte tiré à quatre épingles. Même en uniforme, son être transpire la classe.

Il retrouve sa place et étale méthodiquement les produits sur la paillasse, puis allume le feu sous son chaudron. J'épie ses gestes, c'est le moment que je préfère. Il pose une racine de mandragore sur la planche à découper et la sectionne en tronçons réguliers. Ses mains, fines, racées et pâles coupent, pilent, séparent, contrastant avec l'environnement sombre devant lui. Elles virevoltent avec grâce, tels des papillons ou d'espiègles oiseaux mouches, regroupant les préparations, nourrissant le ventre noir du récipient, touillant la préparation frémissante. Mais comment ne pas frémir sous de pareilles attentions ?

Son visage à l'ovale un peu pointu est sérieux et concentré. La lueur des flammes orangées colore ses joues, étire l'ombre de ses interminables cils. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, se referment tour à tour, se déforment en mimiques irrésistibles que je brule d'emprisonner un jour des miennes.

- Potter ! Encore dans la lune ?

- Hein ?

- Très édifiant… soyez un peu plus présent durant mes cours se ne sera pas du luxe et surtout, apprenez que les nuits sont faites pour dormir. 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Ses yeux se tournent vers moi, gris comme l'Atlantique un jour de tempête, moqueurs et froids comme l'océan au cœur de l'hiver.

Ton mépris me transperce. Tu es mon tourment, celui qui hante mes pensées, qui me fait rougir et bégayer, qui accélère le temps ou le ralenti, éclaire mes journées ou les assombrit. Tu n'en sais rien, heureusement, car tel que je te connais, tu t'arracherais à ma contemplation, piétinant le peu de miettes de toi que je grappille et dont j'ai besoin pour voir un nouveau jour se lever.


End file.
